


What Makes You Moan

by twerkinlarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Concerts, M/M, Massage, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 17:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twerkinlarry/pseuds/twerkinlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Shot based off of Mohegan Sun Arena concert 12/1/12 Harry moaning during What Makes You Beautiful, and Louis' walk the next day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Makes You Moan

**Author's Note:**

> You can find this, and more of my works on my Tumblr larrystylinsoon.tumblr.com (I used to be Twerkinlarry.tumblr.com)

Harry was sprawled out on a sofa in his dressing room, trying to relax before the show. He always seemed to get nervous before shows, and even though they’d done it perfectly the night before, he still felt on edge and anxious about tonight. He had his eyes shut when he heard the door open, and then close. Before he could even open his eyes, he felt pressure on his lower back, then cool hands rubbing his shoulders. 

“You alright love?” whispered Louis, who moved his hands down to rub Harry’s back instead. There was no need for him to open his eyes after that, not that he wanted to anyways. He feeling of Louis tiny hands rubbing circles into his tense muscles made him feel incredibly relaxed. Harry wasn’t sure what he’d do without Louis.

“Yeah, just the usual nerves” he mumbled back. If any of the other boys were here he would make Louis stop, to seem less like a child, but it was just them, so he let Louis coo over him, and baby him. Louis was good at acting like a mother, or a more feminine father, if you please. It just came naturally to him. Harry was good with kids too, but nothing compared to Louis. He couldn’t help but smile any time Lou was with kids, thinking of their future together and how great a dad Louis would be. He began to drift off into more thoughts of their future when Louis leaned his body down fully onto Harry’s and whispered in his ear.

“why are your muscles always to tight, baby” He continued massage Harry, but Harry knew too well what he was referring to. In fact, Harry was surprised he hadn’t caught on to the innuendo of the whole situation. Harry was lying on his stomach, with Louis sitting on top of him. He felt a slight twinge in his pants when he thought of how much the position resembled the same one they were in last night. 

“you’re always so tight for me Harry” Louis whispered again. Louis began putting more pressure into massaging Harry’s shoulders. “Wanna play sexy masseur? It was so much fun last time. Except this time, you’ll be my client” Harry moaned into Louis hand. The nerves he felt only minutes ago had seemed to melt away. He could feel Louis growing hard against his back. Harry began to wiggle, trying to turn over to kiss Louis. “I don’t think so baby” Louis teased, pressing himself into Harry even more. 

Though Louis was the tinier of the boys, He was stronger than Harry, so it was no use trying to fight it. Louis continued to massage him, moving up and down his body, before he decided Harry could flip over. Harry brought his mouth to Louis, and kissed him hungrily. Harry started taking Louis shirt off, cursing Louis for wearing another button down. Just as Harry opened his mouth to let Louis tongue slide in, the door burst open.

“Ah Jesus!” Niall yelled, covering his eyes. “Sorry mates, I just thought I’d let you know we’re meeting in Liam’s dressing room in 5 for pre-show pump up.” Niall still had his hand over his eyes, even though the boys had stopped kissing. It wasn’t as if Niall had seem either of the boys shirtless, or engaging in sexual activates before, but they appreciated him giving them privacy.

“Thanks Niall, sorry you had to see that!” Harry called after him. 

“We both know I’ve seen worse!” Niall called from down the hallway. Both of the boys chuckled, and Louis reached for his shirt. Harry whined, realizing that this meant he’d have to wait. Louis put hit shirt on, then walked over to Harry, looked him in the eyes, then moved his mouth to Harry’s ear.

“After the show, I’ll finish your happy ending” he pulled away with a wink, pecked Harry on the lips and left the room. Harry pulled himself up off the sofa, straightening himself out, and following Louis out of the room. He felt much less nervous for the show, now anxious for after the show. He’d just have to wait, like Louis said.

They boys all met in Liam’s room, and Niall, so kindly, told everyone what he walked in on Harry and Louis doing. The other boys chuckled and poked fun at them, but no one really cared. They were used to the kissing, and occasional walk in now after so many years. Harry found himself easily distracted from what was to come, post-concert, by all of the pre-concert things that had to be done. They did their vocal warm-ups, pre-show rituals, mic checks, make-up, and got into their outfits. One of the stage managers stopped the boys before they went out to make sure they clarified that there was to be no funny business on stage. Just as they were about to walk to their new positions, hidden under the stage, Louis pressed a quick peck to Harry’s lips whispering “good luck babe” Harry smile and mouthed “I love you”. Louis smiled and soon the boys were shot up on stage in front of thousands of incredibly loud fans. 

They went through the concert routinely, messing around here and there. They went off for a quick change, just long enough for Harry to compliment Louis. Harry made sure to make the occasional glace over to Louis, which was usually met. There were a few times that Harry would brush past Louis, or Louis would brush by Harry. The concert flew by and before they knew it they left the stage, giving the fans some time to breath after screaming for so long, before they retuned for the encore. Just two more songs, then I’ll be on Louis, Harry thought to himself, trying to remain calm. They all returned for the encore, which Harry loved, they all did “The Joe” then jumped around like maniacs. 

The iconic beginning to What Makes You Beautiful began, and Liam started to sing. Harry smiled at some girl, and she turned to her friend and screamed. Harry loved when they did that, he always felt smug. They continued to dance around, pointing at girls, making them quite literally swoon, then laughing. They were at the "Na Na Na” and they arranged themselves in the position for Harry’s solo. He lifted the mic to his mouth and began to sing.

“Baby you light up my world like nobody else the way that you flip your hair gets me uughhh” he let out a moan, as he felt hands grab his shoulders and caress them. He kept singing, but glanced back at Louis, whose eyes were dark with desire, but still smirked at him. They finished the song, said their goodbyes and ran off the stage. Before Harry could jump Louis, they were lead out of the Arena by some of the guards. Just as soon as the Arena doors closed behind them, Harry lunged for Louis, grabbing him by the waste and pressing him against the wall, smashing their mouths together. Louis melted into his arms, loving when Harry tried to dominate him, he’d later take control, but for now he liked it. 

“Ohh c’mon guys, can’t you wait until you get in one of the dressing rooms or something” Zayn moaned. Louis pulled away just long enough to glare at Zayn, before Harry took him back. But, to Zayns request Harry pulled Louis forward into Zayn’s dressing room, slamming the door on the other boys. 

“I didn’t say MY dressing room!” Zayn said with a groan, but didn’t really care, just as long as they didn’t…mess it up. 

“I wanted you all night and you teased” Harry said in a low tone, laying Louis down on the sofa “Tomorrow you’re spending all day with Eleanor, and they’re making me go out with Taylor.” Harry whined. “I just want you, I always want you” he said, once again slamming his mouth to Louis’. Harry couldn’t control himself, prying Louis’s lips open, wriggling his tongue into Lou’s mouth. Louis moaned as their tongues slid against each other. 

“You top” Louis panted between kisses. Harry kissed him harder as his answer. It was a rare occurrence for Louis to let him top, he didn’t usually mind either way, but he never passed it up. To be honest, Harry like bottoming better, but every once in a while it was nice to top. 

“What about the massage?” Harry asked. Louis rolled his eyes at Harry.

“Do you really want a massage right now, or can I just give you one later?” He asked, even though Harry could tell the first wasn’t really an option.

Harry could feel his jeans restricting against him as he grew harder. “Later will do” he said as he ripped the button open and tore them off, looking down at Louis’ then doing the same. “God I love you in those pants Haz” Louis said. Harry knew the incredibly tight jeans Harry wore tonight and the night before drove Louis mad, mostly because Louis told him so last night. 

Harry moved to take his shirt off, and Louis did the same. Each boy was completely naked now, Harry dove in to press kissed and love bites all over Louis’ torso. Louis pressed up into him, panting, aching for more. Harry moved to suck a love bite into Lou’s inner thigh. Louis gasped, and jerked at the incredible sensation. “Harry please” Louis begged. Harry knew exactly what Louis wanted. 

He slowly moved his tongue to the shaft of Louis’ dick, then ever more slow, brought it up. He stopped at the top to take the head in his mouth, twirling his tongue around the tip. “Ugnnn Harry Yes” Louis let out a breathy moan. Harry began to bob his head up and down on Louis’ large cock. He loved sucking Louis off; and the moans he was emitting were only making Harry harder. He took Louis’ all the way back into his mouth before pulling off.

“Open” he said taking 2 of his fingers and pressing them at Louis’ mouth. Louis opened his mouth, and sucked the 2 fingers tightly, coating them thickly. Harry took the two digits and gently slide them into Louis tight hole. Louis let out a sharp gasp.

“Sorry babe, gotta loosen you up” Louis just let out breathy gasps and nodded. Harry was unsure whether he was enjoy himself, or in pain, so he continued slowly.

“Jesus Harry get a move on with it” Louis panted. That was all Harry needed, before lining himself up at Louis’ entrance. With one swift movement, he thrust into Louis. 

“HARRY.. Harry OH!” Louis shouted as Harry hit Louis’ prostate. He continued to thrust in and out of Louis, moaning at the feel of Louis around his dick. His thrusts seemingly weren’t enough for Louis though, who let out a constant stream of shouts consisting of “Harder” and “faster” only to quickly be cut off by moans. Harry was far too happy to oblige, pounding Louis even harder. He reached down to pump Louis dick in time with his thrusts. He felt himself growing closer and closer to the edge.

“Harry!” Louis shouted as he came, sending spurts of white all over his, and Harry’s chest. Within 2 more thrusts Harry found himself moaning Louis’ name, coming deep inside the lad underneath him. He shuddered, collapsing onto Louis, who wrapped his arms around him tightly holding him incredibly close.

“I love you.” Harry said, placing a sloppy kiss on his lips. “Now, how about that massage?” He asked, Louis chuckled, rolling over to face Harry.

“whatever you want babe” Louis said, as he grabbed Harry’s shoulders, he rubbed them slowly, caressing, placing sweet kisses onto them. Harry shut his eyes and hummed sweetly, sinking back into the warmth of Louis and his hands. “Love you Haz.”


End file.
